The popularity of the monorail system of transportation, particularly public transit, has steadily increased with time bringing with it certain limitations which have constantly sought to be overcome. For instance, the concomitant increase in passenger load has brought into focus the need for loading and unloading passengers without imposing undue interruptions and delays in train schedules. In multi-car monorail systems some attempts have been made to divert one or more passenger cars from a multi-car train onto side tracks serving passenger stations or the like. However, such a prior art system usually requires either a separate track paralleling the main track and/or a very complicated track mounted switching system. All such present day systems fail to measure up to desired standards for handling large passenger/loads and are usually prohibitive in cost.